Car service
by kia193
Summary: Bella has to put up with constant chatter from Jessica, and has to listen to Alice plan a shopping trip when Edward isn't there for the day. Lots of background commentary.


I stand in front of my locker and pull books out of my bag, swapping them for my next subjects. _Trig, English, Health,_ I recite in my head and slowly close the locker as the bell rings. I sigh and then turn to walk to class. I hate that I'm like this, that I need him so much. Edward's away, and it isn't even sunny. Of course, he told me he wouldn't be here, and I am trying to understand how this could be so important to him, but I just don't get it – does a _car_ really need that much attention?

I see Jessica waiting for me at her locker, a wide smile gracing her features. I think about turning around and going the other way, I consider lobbing a book down the hall and sprinting past her to get it. I know what that smile means and I struggle to bring up a small portion of the required enthusiasm.

"Oh my god, Bella! I went out with Mike last night! I can't believe it's already our fifth date, I have to tell you all about it!"

"Hey Jess. Yeah, how did it go?" I must be the worst kind of friend, but it doesn't take me long to realize that I really don't care. We walk slowly to Trigonometry as Jess outlines every aspect of her and Mike's dinner-and-a-movie date. I get to hear about what he was wearing, exactly what his smile looked like, how much he looked at her, how fantastic a driver he is, how romantic he was throughout the movie, and an in depth description of their kiss at the end of the date. I nod and smile and 'mhmm' at all the right intervals, and by the time we get to math I'm almost excited to see Mr. Varner.

I sit through a double period of trig and then English with Jess talking endlessly about Mike and our friends and school. I stare at my blank book, too distracted by Jess to listen to the teacher, and too distracted by thoughts of Edward to listen to Jess.

The bell rings and Jess chatters all the way to the door, knowing that I'll sit with her today. I follow reluctantly and prepare myself for the inevitable – an hour of mind-numbing conversation. "Hi!" Alice's musical voice jolts me out of my reverie. She looks from Jess to me and grins. "Can I talk to you for a moment, Bella?"

"Yeah. Absolutely." I smile at Jess and watch her wave to Mike and walk to the cafeteria with him. She turns around and calls, "See you later, Bella!" and I nod, because I'm glad she and Mike are getting along. He's not right for me, but he deserves someone nice, and Jess definitely isn't my favourite person in the world, but she's nice.

"Bella! We're going to Olympus this Friday!" Alice chirps.

"Oh, have fun."

Alice glares at me and I cringe back. "You know what I mean. You, Rosalie and I are going to Olympus this Friday."

"Alice! No. I have so much work!"

"No you don't. We go to the same school, Bella, and we're being given so much less than the minimum workload at the moment." Damn. "Come on, Bella. It's shopping! It'll be fun!" Yeah. Likely. I groan. "I wish Edward was here," I mutter. Alice laughs and stops at the end of the lockers. "So we're going to look for dresses, and shoes and bags, because you never know when a dance will come up…"

"Can we just go to the cafeteria, Alice?"

"We will in a moment. So I know this fantastic shop that does amazing jewellery, and Rose really wants to go to this make-up place, just to try it, and…"

I'm listening to Alice plan our city outing when a cold pair of arms encircle me and I can feel his stone chest behind me. A pair of cold lips press against my neck and I lean back into him. Alice rolls her eyes and continues telling me what we're going to do. It might be because I'm distracted, but it seems to me like she's purposefully stretching it out more than necessary. Edward kisses up to my jaw and back down to the base of my neck until I'm almost hyperventilating and Alice's words are barely a blur. I look up when she sighs loudly and try to look apologetic as she walks away.

Edward chuckles into my ear and murmurs a hello, his voice low and husky. "You're back early," I whisper as his lips press into the hollow under my ear.

"Yes, I am." He pulls me around to face him and captures my lips with his. His arms wrap around my waist and he walks me back into the wall behind me. I press myself closer to him and instead of letting go like I expect, his lips move more urgently against mine. He breaks off suddenly and rests his forehead on mine. His fingers reach up to trace the curve of my cheek and the edge of my mouth. "I missed you," he says softly and my slowing heartbeat races again.

"I missed you, too," I lean in and kiss him again, my arms lock around his neck his return to my waist. This kiss is longer than before but softer, gentler, and I never want to let go. The bell rings and we pretend not to hear it and eventually he pulls away. "We better get to class," his eyes are ablaze and I blush under his gaze.

"You should leave to get your car fixed more often."

**Author's note:**_ Hey, if you liked this story please leave a review. It doesn't have to be elaborate or anything but it's really great encouragement for me._


End file.
